Thirty-two
by TayTa1895
Summary: This is a story written by myself and TheGodmother2. She writes odd numbered chapters, I write the even numbers. It is our spin on how we would like this season to take its turn, and the inner workings of our lovely characters minds.
1. (Walt) What the hell!

_**Author's Note: This chapter is by TheGodmother2! TheGodmother2 has the odd numbered chapters and Tayta1895 has the even. For now. Hope you guys like this and don't forget to leave reviews.**_

* * *

"Sociopaths are pretty good liars. That kid's playing games with us", my voice trails off and Vic's doe brown eyes come up to meet mine.

"Gorski took that picture."

* * *

My mind immediately shifts to defense; my gut is suspicious of her sudden yet subtle submission. I wait for her to explain her unexpected memory recall. My eyes land on her soft pink lips. Is Vic playing me for a fool or is she really opening up to me? I suppose that is why I want to know about the apartment. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it. The anger I feel about her sleeping with Gorski is incomprehensible. It's like she cheated on me and I am disgusted by the thought. I catch the anger flash on my face but it is quickly turned to disappointment when Vic tells me she didn't go see Sean earlier. Where the hell was she? What was she doing?

* * *

I hear her speaking and I just want to hear the entire truth. Is she lying to Sean or is she lying to me? Why would a man give up his career and track her all the way to Wyoming just because? I want to believe she broke it off with him just as I want to believe she made a stupid mistake because she was young.

My mind races, is she playing a game with me too just like she was playing in Arizona? Did she do this dance with Gorski in apartment number 32, telling half-truths, and aligning him to her side, wearing her uniform too tight so he couldn't help but look and notice. Was it so good that he walks away from his family, his job, to get her back?

I don't know what to believe anymore. Sitting here in the comfort and safety of my office I feel like the wounded husband hearing of his virtuous bride's hidden past.

Should I believe my head that the story that Vic is spinning is not the whole truth. Should I believe my gut that Vic is scared and Vic is never scared about anything? She is avoiding seeing Sean and she is avoiding telling me the whole truth. Should I believe my gut that knows with all certainty what love is and the feelings that I have for her are too familiar to be ignored.

All warfare is based on deception. Is Vic deceiving me? I don't know but I do know the photos Gorski took are deceptive. I know nothing happened in Arizona despite how much I wanted it to. Those photographs are meant to hurt Vic and Sean, possibly me by ruining my reputation.

* * *

"He is on his way here to pick me up."

Her words stick and hit me. I see her blouse is buttoned and her face is flushed. She is embarrassed for how she feels. I worry that I am a new distraction in her marriage. This is not what I am about and I have to refocus.

I feel the depth of my sigh as I grab my hat and coat.

"I don't want to be around when your husband gets here. The last thing he needs is to find you here with me." I see Vic hold her head down in shame as I walk past. I offer no words of comfort, no gesture of reassurance because I am mad. I am mad at myself for succumbing to the possibilities of love that was never mine to have or possess.


	2. (Victoria) The Past Bites Back

_**Author's Note: This chapter is by Tayta1895! TheGodmother2 has the odd numbered chapters and Tayta1895 has the even. For now. I am a junkie for reviews, so all of them are greatly appreciated. I hope you guys are liking this so far. In case no one is noticing, the past two chapters are the same events, just from different perspectives. That is how it will be. TheGodmother2 is writing from Walt's perspective and I, Tayta1895, will be writing from Vic's perspective. So every two chapters will be the same time frame, just from different angles. Thanks again for taking the time to read this and know that we both love y'all.**_

* * *

"Sociopaths are pretty good liars. That kid's playing games with us."

I rubbed at my eyes, realizing it was now or never. "Sounds familiar."

When he didn't say anything, I looked up to see him staring back at me. "Gorski...took that picture."

His gaze never wavered as he asked the glaringly obvious question. "What makes you so sure?"

I had purposefully turned my face away from him, as I inadvertently admitted to lying earlier. "Because of what he wrote on the back."

When I did look up, Walt had clutched the kid's journal against him, obviously trying to contain his anger. "I'm still listening…"

He knew about what had happened with Gorski in the past. I didn't know why he was being so insensitive now. "It's an apartment number, okay?" I looked up and he seemed to be waiting for more. "That's it. That's all I know." Yet still, his deep, steely gaze never wavered. "What, you wanna know the details?"

His watch seemed to turn cold. "You brought it up."

My expression dropped when I realized I had to tell him. I sighed, squirming in my seat. It had been so much easier to tell Sean. It didn't feel nearly as close to cheating as simply telling Walt now did. "Thirty-two is the apartment number where we used to meet. I was young, and it was like this fun, secret game that we were playing and the more dangerous it got the more he liked it and the more I didn't and it got to be too much so I ended it but for Gorski it's like it never stopped." I was finally able to look back at him only to realize he seemed to not believe me. "I did end it, Walt. I got married."

He finally moved, tossing the notebook down on to his desk. "But Gorski's still playing. What does Sean have to say about all this?"

I took a deep breath as he made eye contact, determined to stand my ground. "I haven't been home."

This seemed to visually shake him. "You think avoiding him will make things easier?"

This flared my temper a little more. Just because I had feelings for him, didn't mean he could act as if he knew everything about me, my marriage. "I am not avoiding him. It's not unusual for me to miss a night at home. I have pulled many twenty-four hour shifts in the past years. In fact, I called him, and he is on his way here to pick me up."

I watched in confusion as hurt, or maybe disappointment, seemed to cross his face as he stood up. "Where ya goin'?"

He looked dead at me as he pulled on his jacket. "I don't wanna be around when your husband gets here. Last thing he needs is to find you here with me."

Dropping my head in shame, I tried not to let the hurt show too much when he said that, acting as if he still thought I would have done something with Ed while married to Sean. However, when he stopped short of the door, I couldn't help but hope that he had quickly changed his mind. "What?"

He slowly turned back to look at me. "Adam Coffmen." Apparently the confusion was evident on my face, because he continued. "Maybe his killer was the one who found him."

And with that, he left me in his office, to wait for Sean.

* * *

When he finally arrived, I heard him before I saw him. He greeted Ruby as if she were a servant, simply stating his business, instead of exchanging pleasantries. I walked out before he could even make it past the Ferg's desk. "Sean."

He smiled, kissing my cheek when he reached me. "Hey, you ready?"

I nodded curtly, annoyed by his fake show of affection in front of everyone. "Let's just go."

He followed behind me, both of us staying silent until we got out to his truck. By that time, he had waited much longer than I figured he could. "Where did the boss have to run off to and leave early?"

I let out an exasperated sigh as I pulled myself up into the passenger side. "He didn't really say where he was going. Just that he was gonna leave. Why did you go by and talk to him?"

He gripped the wheel, his anger very apparent as he drove. "Just making sure that this was a superior officer that I could trust. That he would keep you safe at work."

I stared angrily ahead, refusing to look at him. "Because I'm obviously incapable of doing that myself."


	3. (Walt) Endless Questions

_**Thanks for reading all the way to chapter 3. This chapter was written by TheGodmother2. She is a phenomenal writer. She writes the odd numbered chapters. Stick around for more and reviews are always appreciated.**_

* * *

Another case closed for the books. The parallels do not escape me for a moment. Adam was an interloper and he ended up dead at the hands of the enraged husband. I can't blame him really. I know what it is to have murder in my heart. I never had to worry about Martha forsaking me. It's not arrogance really but comfort and assurance. I know she loved me. There was never any doubt. Martha was beautiful, both inside where it was most important, and on the outside. I was really surprised that she was interested in me and once the courtship began it was full throttle never looking back.

As I head down the road toward the Red Pony, I come face to face with the familiar feeling of falling in love. I know I have to reconcile my emotions, which for a man like me is not the easiest thing to do. I have feelings of course but I just don't like to talk about them. Vic, has me wrapped up and twisted all around leaving me distracted. A state of distraction is a dangerous place for a man of my profession. I ponder that thought for the next couple of mile markers. How do I separate my head from my heart and reassess this situation?

* * *

Fact, Vic slept with Gorski.

Question, did it really end? Does she still have contact with him?

Fact, Vic and Sean are having marriage problems.

Question, is it because of me?

Fact, Gorski is on the prowl. He thinks I am the one that beat him within an inch of his life.

Question, is he following me too?

Fact, Vic is my deputy and I would protect her even if it weren't complicated.

Question, how far am I willing to go?

* * *

The Bullet kicks up rocks as I come to a rest in the gravel parking lot of the Pony. I stride in and relax into the last bar stool. Henry walks toward me and my heart just bleeds for my best friend. His wounds are still healing but I am more concerned about the wounds I can't see. Those he will keep hidden inside, forever.

"You on or off?" referring to my duty status

"Off, I guess"

Standing Bear slides a tall draft of Rainier my way. Ice cold with the head just about to spill over. Perfect pour, every time. I drain it and he sends another my way. I chuckle to myself about the last time I sat on this stool. I called Lizzie and chickened out at the sound of her voice. I knew then I was wrong to start anything with her but I didn't listen to my inner voice. The one that knows. Vic came to my rescue that night after I broke up a fun filled night of hot sex for her and Sean. No wonder he hates my guts. I look up at the t.v. over the bar and check out Sports Center as my mood lightens just a bit. Just as quickly, it grows black as I watch the highlights and the top 10 play of the night happens to be wearing the number 32.

My gut checks at that very moment. My gut believes Vic. My gut believes my love for her is genuine and not temporal infatuation. My gut knows that I would be with her if she were free to be mine.

Now the question is; what do I do about it?


	4. (Victoria) Water Only Washes So Much

_**Hello Again Everyone! Thanks for coming and reading this story. This chapter is written by Tayta1895. Who is literally addicted to reviews and would love for you to be her enabler…..hint hint. Anywho, on with the story? Okay then.**_

* * *

It had been relatively quiet the rest of the way home. Sean had all but given up on trying to pry information on Walt from me. And just in time to, because I was about to say something that probably wouldn't have been best. Once in the house, I had quickly announced that I was going to go get a shower, walking off before Sean could respond. He never really bothered me in the shower. Which, sometimes was a good thing, but then sometimes could be very boring.

I took a long one, enjoying the warm water. The only problem I had with this private time of relaxation, was it gave me time to think. What if Walt was right? I mean, I know he had never said it, but what if I had, mistakenly still drug out this thing with Gorski. I mean, I know I wanted it to end, but what if by giving him this attention, I actually drug it out more.

I quickly shut the water off. No. I haven't done anything wrong here. I refuse to even let myself go there. I had been there before, and if I go there again, I'm not sure how easy of a journey it will be to get back this time. For now, I just needed a good night's sleep so I could go back into work tomorrow as if Walt hadn't trampled my heart tonight.

* * *

I went back down to the living room in my night clothes, to see Sean sitting with the pictures in his lap. "Ya know, I went and talked to HR...about that transfer they offered me last year."

I studied him for a second before continuing my journey to the couch to sit beside him. "The job in Australia?"

He didn't move when I sat down. "Mhmm. I don't think Gorski would be able to follow us there if we relocated but I don't think that you would wanna come."

I let out a heavy breath as I tried to prepare myself for the upcoming fight. I was just too tired for it tonight. "Sean, I know you think there's something going on between Walt and I but there's…"

Before I could finish, he had interrupted me. "I...I don't think that there is anything going on between you and Walt." I let out a laugh, mainly from relief, until he continued. "But, I know there's nothing going on between us." He looked down for a moment, studying the picture before he continued. "You are happier in this picture that you ever are with me."

There was nothing I could say. I knew it. He knew it. I wanted to tell him to stay. That I did love him. But I knew it wasn't enough. He could see it. He could see how I really felt towards Walt.

* * *

I was brought back to attention when I saw his headlights shine in the window when he cranked the duelly. I turned and looked at him for just a moment before he was pulling out of the drive. I got up, going up to our room to change. I needed something strong, and who better to get it from than my newly freed favorite indian.


	5. (Walt) The Witty Indian

_**Hello Again ! Thanks for coming and reading this story. This chapter is written by TheGodmother2. A super cool cat whose stories you should definitely go read.**_

* * *

Henry walks over and stands in front of me looking very cross.

"How come no one told me Branch posted my bail?"

"I just never thought to tell you Henry."

"You just never thought to tell me, really."

"Yeah, really. Just like you never thought to ask."

"Point well taken"

"Why, did something happen."

"Nothing of importance."

I lift up my empty, silently signaling, that I am ready for another round. Henry turns and pours a cold one in a fresh mug. He hands it to me and holds on for just a moment longer than normal asking me, "Are you alright?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Ok"

He sees through my bullshit of course.

"Well, I do not know what is happening at our fine Sheriff's Department but I have had 3 members of your department here crying themselves rivers in as many days. Branch, Vic, and now you."

I stand there and drain my beer, drum my fingers on the wood bar, and contemplate just coming out with it all but I know I won't not even to my best friend. I just am not able to do it.

"Did they get as drunk as I plan on getting?"

"Branch did not. Vic did not. She just spent time doodling the number 32 on the back of many cocktail napkins. Now you are planning to get drunk. What is going on Walter? Please, do not force me to read between the proverbial lines."

I look at him and look away as the buzz hits my head. I turn my mug upside down. The clearest signal that I am done.

"I changed my mind about getting drunk."

"Interesting."

"Henry, I think I better get some grub and head back to the office. I have some Sheriffin' to do."

* * *

Henry obliges my request and serves up a delicious plate of pot roast, mashed potatoes and green beans. Without asking, he brings me a slice of apple pie alamode and a piping cup of coffee.

I am set, my buzz long gone, and as I say good night. Henry being Henry says to me quietly, "whatever it is, I should think you already know the answer. You just have to come to terms with it."

He is right, of course. That is what makes Standing Bear, well, Standing Bear.

I nod my head slightly in agreement saying all the things I don't say out loud. How I cannot imagine my life without my best friend and how much I love him as my brother. As I walk out of the Pony toward the Bullet I smile thinking that Henry probably knew I loved Vic before I did. Who did I think I was fooling?

* * *

I get on the highway and notice the headlights turn on in the parking lot of the Pony. There are lots of cars but no one came out ahead or behind me. The car falls in behind the Bullet keeping a safe distance. A distance familiar with an ol' cop like me. It's the distance you keep when you're tailing somebody.


	6. (Victoria) A Surprise At The Office

_**Hello There ! Thanks for stopping by. This chapter is written by Tayta1895. A review thirsty chica with a need to read. Drop one down for me :) btw, big props to TheGodmother2. Y'all, she has been putting up with my crazyness, letting me bounce ideas off her for my chapters, and giving me ideas, such as the convenience thing you will see a little further down.**_

* * *

My conscience had been weighing on me for the entire drive. I knew I should have said something, anything, to Sean. But I couldn't. Not when I was finally able to admit to myself that I am not in love with him anymore. He is no longer the man that holds my heart, if he ever really was.

And that's what makes me feel the worst of all. I now realized that not only have I not been caring enough toward him in our marriage, but it was a marriage of convenience, not of real love.

About half way to the Red Pony, I realized that a drink wasn't what I needed. I just needed a long nights sleep. But I really didn't feel like I could, or maybe even had the right, to go home. So instead, I turned my truck toward the station. I knew there would be a semi-clean bunk that I could rest the night on before having to deal with Walt, Branch, Gorski, Sean, or anyone else that managed to piss me off before I woke up.

* * *

About the time I got pulled up at the station, my phone began to buzz. I looked down to see the Ferg's number on the screen. I picked it up, answering quickly. "Ferg, this best be important because Walt let me off for the rest of the night." Lie.

He stuttered on the other end for a second before responding. "Um.. yea, Vic, is everything okay?"

I let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that I really didn't need to snap on him because he really was a sweet guy. Almost like family. "Yes, Ferg. Why?"

I could now make out the sound I heard in the background. It was a bar noise. "Well, your husband is down here at the Red Pony, on what I think is his third shot of Vodka. Henry didn't seem too know anything, so I was just going to call and check with you on what to do."

Mumbling a silent prayer of thanks to anyone that was listening, I refocused back to Ferg. "Okay, will you do me a favor and just take him home when he passes out? He shouldn't last much longer. He doesn't really have a strong stomach when it comes to that sort of thing."

I sort of heard what sounded like a laugh from Ferg before he answered. "I gotcha Vic. Anytime. See ya in the morning."

Smiling, I hopped out of my truck and my way across the street. "Thanks Ferg. See ya."

* * *

I had made it all the way in, past Ruby's desk before I saw the dim light shining from his office. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. What on earth was he doing here?

Trying my best to calm my nerves, I took a timid step toward the door. "Walt?"


	7. (Walt) It's time for

_**Hello everyone. This is a chapter by TheGodmother2. Avery good one I might add. In case no one has noticed, it has been Tayta1895 doing these little author's notes. I just didn't want you guys thinking Godmother is conceited or anything lol. Anyways, here is her dose of gold for the evening.**_

* * *

I pulled into my usual parking spot in front of the station. I know the car was still following behind me but I get out of the Bullet just the same and stride up to the entry way. I tuck in the corner with my back to the door and face the street. I'm in the shadows so I know the driver won't see me as I watch him pass by the station. It's dark and I can't really make out who it is but I know in my gut it's Gorski. He is alone in the car and he keeps going north on Main.

* * *

I head up to my office and check out the station just in case. It's clear. As I hang up my coat and hat, I decide to put on a pot of coffee. I don't feel like sleeping and alone in the dark, with the quiet of small town Durant, I can concentrate on my wall of suspects. The relaxing and familiar smell of coffee permeates the air as I begin processing the possibilities of who could be behind this web of lies and deceit.

Standing at the wall, I hear footsteps coming from entry room, I un-holster my Colt and stretch my arm down along my side and turn to the door. My office door slowly creaks open and Vic stands there sheepishly calling my name. I know I'm give her a look of disgust coupled with relief as I re-holster my pistol.

"Shit, sorry Walt. I didn't think I was being that quiet. I'm really sorry."

"What are you doing here, Vic?" I can hear the consternation in my voice. I'm instantly sorry that it's there because I already know the answer. She and Sean had another fight and she planned to sleep at the station.

Vic spins on her heel and walks away from me without uttering a word. I hear her head across the floor not stopping at the jail cell.

"Vic."

"Vic!"

I go after her and catch her at the front door.

"Hey. Wait."

There are pools of tears in her big brown eyes. "Fuck you, Walt."

I grab her shoulder a little taken aback by her display of emotion.

She shrugs my hand away. "Don't touch me. You are such an asshole. I thought we were friends, Walt. You are..mmm..were my best friend."

"Vic, what are you talking about?" It's all I can mutter because I am completely defenseless at the sight of her tears.

"Stop acting stupid, Walt. You have done everything but dismiss me formally the past couple of weeks. Ever since we came home from Arizona and Sean coming to see you …. You have been such an ass to me…what have I done to you Walt? I don't get it…I mean I thought we were friends…? You are my only friend in this God forsaken town."

"We are friends, Vic. We are. I know I have been preoccupied and I should be, you know. "

"Walt, I'm sorry for being so selfish. Of course, you should be, but you don't even want me to help you with finding out who is behind Martha's murder."

"Vic, it doesn't feel right having you by my side on this. It's hard to explain."

"Just don't bother, Walt. You don't owe me anything. I just thought we were better than this."

"Hey, why are you here?"

"You're a detective….detect."

"Another fight?"

"Of course, Walt. It's all we do. Not so much screaming matches anymore just cold quiet hits of reality. I regret the day we moved here."

I put my hand back on her shoulder. "I don't regret it Vic. Not one minute of it."

There was a long pause between us as Vic studied her boots refusing to look up at me. I inched closer, invading her personal space, I moved my hand down to her forearm and gently placed her hand in mine.

"Listen Vic, I'm sorry. I'm consumed." I could feel the lump in my throat and I held my breath for just a moment hoping it would pass.

"Walt, tell me about Martha. She is so much a part of you but you never talk about her."

I look over her shoulder afraid to look at her. I feel her hand tighten around mine. The words spill out. "She was a lot like you." I chuckle a bit.

"Martha, was just true. True to herself, true to me and definitely to Cady. She loved her family. " The lump is thickening and I look to the ceiling trying desperately not to let the anguish come to the surface. Vic leads me by the hand, to my office, and sits on the couch. She pats the space beside her, never letting me go.

"It's ok, Walt. I want to know"

"I miss the little things, Vic. I miss the smell of her hair in the morning. She would rinse it with this Henna conditioner. It smelled so good in the summer when the sun would just bounce off of her hair. I miss our Sunday shaves. I think that's why I don't shave now like I should. I miss her kissing me in the morning. I miss her touch."

"I'm so sorry, Walt"

"I even miss our heated talks about politics. I don't know what it's like to fight with my wife and I'm sorry that you and Sean fight all the time. I want you to promise me you will try your best, there."

Vic is silent and just looks down.

"Walt, Sean and I ..I don't know."

"Listen, tomorrow isn't promised, Vic, don't walk away from your marriage."

"I can promise I will give it 100%, Walt but I can't promise my husband will do the same."

* * *

We sat together on the couch without saying anything. Vic, eventually laid her head on my shoulder and that too reminded me of Martha.


	8. (Victoria) A Talk

_**Howdy y'all. It's time for another crazy chapter by Tayta1895. For some reason we aren't getting many reviews on this story...do you guys not like it or what?**_

* * *

When I open the door I am greeted by the barrel of Walt's pistol. He is staring at me with a look I had hoped I would never have to see from him again. He looked disappointed. I wasn't sure if it was because it was me at his door, or that he was seeing me in general.

Clenching as much of my resolve as I could, I painted on my best sheepish grin as he re-holstered his pistol. "Shit! Sorry, Walt. I didn't think I was being that quiet. I'm really sorry."

His look changes from disappointment to one of what almost looks like anger and I can tell this won't end well. "What are you doing here, Vic?"

It sounds more like an accusation when he says it. Like,why aren't you home where you belong. Or, are you out looking for Gorski to fool around with. And that's it. I knew if I didn't leave right then, I would end up hitting the one man I truly care about, or worse. Crying in front of him. So instead of doing either, I quickly turned away and headed back for the door, passing the jail cell I had decided earlier that I would sleep in for the night. It wasn't until I passed it that I heard him calling behind me. "Vic" I sped up, in hopes that he wouldn't see the tears that had already began to form in my eyes. "Vic!" I didn't slow up, but he caught me before I was able to make it out the front door."Hey."

It made me even angrier when he turned me and I saw the look of pain and remorse cover his face. "Fuck you, Walt!" I shrugged out from under his hand, that had landed on my shoulder. "Don't touch me. You are such an asshole. I thought we were friends, Walt. You are...were my best friend."

"Vic, what are you talking about?" He almost seems frozen, just staring at me.

"Stop acting stupid, Walt. You have done everything but dismiss me formally the past couple of weeks. Ever since we came home from Arizona and Sean came to see you... You have been such an ass to me. What have I done to you Walt? I don't get it…I mean I thought we were friends. You are my only friend in this God forsaken town."

"We are friends, Vic. We are. I know I have been preoccupied but I should be. You know…"

It felt as if he is chipping away at my his calm, cowboy ways usually do. "Walt, I'm sorry for being so selfish. Of course you should be, but you don't even want me to help you with finding out who is behind Martha's murder."

He looked down, studying his boots for a moment before looking back to me. "Vic, it doesn't feel right having you by my side on this. It's hard to explain..."

I turned, walking back past him and making my way back to the jail cell. He may have chizzled away enough of my anger for me to stay, but that didn't mean that I had to play nice with him….Did it? "Just don't bother, Walt. You don't owe me anything. I just thought we were better than this."

I had barely gotten sit down on the cot when he was standing in the jail door. "Hey, why are you here?"

I huffed out, looking up at him. "You're a detective….detect."

He walked in and sat at the opposite end of the cot. "Another fight?"

I slumped forward, resting my head in my hands. It seemed everyone knew Sean and I were imploding, yet there was nothing we could do about it. "Of course, Walt. It's all we do. Not so much screaming matches anymore just cold quiet hits of reality. I regret the day we moved here."

This time, when he put his hand on my shoulder, I didn't move. "I don't regret it Vic. Not one minute of it."

There was a long pause between us as I studied my boots refusing to look over at him. I felt him inch over, getting closer to me than normal coworkers do. He moved his hand down to my forearm then gently took my hand in his. "Listen Vic, I'm sorry. I'm consumed."

I finally looked over at him, but he was looking up, a different kind of pain obvious on his face. Whatever anger I had had left was completely gone now. "Walt, tell me about Martha. She is so much a part of you but you never talk about her."

He seemed to look past me, refusing to make eye contact. I squeezed his hand in mine, reassuring him. The words spill out. "She was a lot like you." He chuckled, which in turn made me smile. "Martha was just true. True to herself, true to me, and definitely to Cady. She loved her family."

I feel my eyes mist up when he chokes up on the 'family'. Then it hit me. A jail cell was not an appropriate place for a conversation like this. I stood, leading him by the hand, into his office, not even letting his hand go to sit on the couch. Using my other hand, I pat the place next to me for him to sit down. "It's ok, Walt. I want to know"

"I miss the little things, Vic. I miss the smell of her hair in the morning. She would rinse it with this Henna conditioner. It smelled so good in the summer when the sun would just bounce off of her hair. I miss our Sunday shaves. I think that's why I don't shave now like I should. I miss her kissing me in the morning. I miss her touch."

His hand tensed in mine, but I just kept a soft grip. "I'm so sorry, Walt."

"I even miss our heated talks about politics. I don't know what it's like to fight with my wife and I'm sorry that you and Sean fight all the time. I want you to promise me you will try your best, there."

I looked away from him at that, not able to tell him now about the conversation Sean and I had before he abruptly walked out. I supposed he could find that out tomorrow. Not tonight. "Walt, Sean and I ..I don't know."

He shifted next to me. "Listen, tomorrow isn't promised, Vic. Don't walk away from your marriage."

I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself for having to say this. Say this to him. But I couldn't say the truth now. Not when he was so vulnerable "I can promise I will give it one hundred percent, Walt, but I can't promise my husband will do the same."

* * *

We sat together on the couch without saying anything else after that. I knew that if I wanted to be able to deal with everything tomorrow I would need some sleep though. So I took the leap. I made the choice for both of us. I turned to the side slightly, getting comfortable, and used Walt's shoulder as a pillow for the night.


	9. (Walt) Rise And Shine

_**This amazing chapter was written by TheGodmother2! She has some mad skills . Just saying… Okay on to the story.**_

* * *

I woke up with the faint brightness of the sun peeking through the blinds in my office and the sweet smell of Vic's hair permeating every breath. We had fallen asleep on the couch and sometime during the night stretched out into each other's arms. I didn't want to move and make this moment end. Vic's long locks partially blocked her face but she was still sleeping.

She was gently holding my left hand that was wrapped around her shoulders, our bodies perfectly matched, my fingers rested on her belt buckle. I thought of how she matches my body even though she is so much shorter. How the laws of attraction defy the laws of physics. The sun was fighting to shine and Vic slowly and subtlety opened her eyes. As she begins to stretch her body gently presses against me and I am very much awake and very much aware of my overwhelming desire to seize her.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"I'm sorry, Walt, I didn't mean for this to happen."

I try my best casual laugh, "What…you didn't mean to sleep?"

"Actually, no, I didn't mean to sleep on the couch with my boss." She stands up and looks over her shoulder at me, her eyes are a bit smoldering, and I sit up to face her. She walks over, "Coffee?"

"Yeah..ah sounds great." I decidedly don't know what to do and figure the best way out of this uncomfortable moment is to just be quiet.

Vic saunters back over to the couch, "I think that was the most sleep I have ever had the first night I slept with a man."

I couldn't help but smile at her. I miss this closeness and my subconscious betrays my confidence and the words tumble out of my mouth, "I miss this."

Vic looks up at me, "miss what?"Her eyes seem to look right through me as she poses the question.

"I miss this…you know…just this…just sorta being, ya know."

"Ah, the intimacy."

"Yup."

"I wish I did know. I never had this, what we are doing now, with Sean."

I suddenly felt sad for her, sad that she was spending her youth and beauty in a marriage that did not seem to be bursting from the seams with love.

"Look Walt, don't pity me. I don't need that shit."

"I don't pity you but I do feel sorry that you don't have this in your marriage."

"I have it with you now don't I? Won't you do?"

* * *

I stood in silence unable and unprepared to answer her question but it was a valid point. She is leaving it up to me to decide what and where we go from here. It would be so easy to say yes to her. A simple yes. I turn to face her as the door to my office opens and Ruby strides inside.


	10. (Victoria) Walt Likes His Privacy

_**Hey you guys. I'm so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. I have been packing like a wild woman trying to get everything done. I know that's no excuse, but still. Have pity on me. I wont be able to watch longmire next week and its effecting me something fierce. btw, this chapter is by Tayta1895. We are gonna be swapping it up a bit. You will see what I mean as the chapters progress.**_

* * *

I saw it in his face. When he had turned back toward me, he had been prepared to answer my question. Which was surprising in itself, because I had figured he would just brush it off.

But then in came Ruby.

The woman has had the worst sense of timing for as long as I had been working here, but that just pushed it too far.

"Walt, you sure are here early." She cast a look between he and I, and I could see the thoughts crossing her face. Almost as if she had a big screen teleprompter going across her head with her thoughts going over it.

He apparently saw it too because he was stepping forward, seeming to throw on his 'big sheriff' look in a second. "Yea, I couldn't sleep so I came in last night, then I thought I noticed something, so I called Vic to see if she could come in early and give me a hand."

* * *

I watched him with awe as he spun his web of a tale. Then I realized that Ruby was watching me. "I'm sorry, Ruby, did you say something?"

A gentle smiled played across her lips when she laughed. "I said would you like me to finish making the coffee. I noticed some was started but not turned on."

I blushed a little and nodded. "Yea, sorry. The old man here needed me to look at something and I forgot." She smiled again before she left. I shot a look over at Walt. "You are such a liar. And a good one at that. Should I be worried bout that?"

He sat down behind his desk and shuffled through some papers. "I just didn't see the point in our business being anyone elses. Plus, I don't know who is here at any given time, so I didn't want any unsavory people to be hearing personal business."

I laughed, rounding his desk to stand beside him, looking at the papers. "Personal business, huh?"

He turned in his chair, his eyes seeming to twinkle in that way they sometimes do. "Yes, personal. Because this is personal to me."

* * *

He didn't try to prolong the moment, didn't try to drag it out. Instead, he turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. I stood for a moment watching him, then decided that I should leave him to study the people on his own. Privacy. He did like his privacy.

However, before I reached the door, something occurred to me. Something he had said the night before. "Hey, Walt?"

He looked up to me. "Yea?"

I couldn't help but smile back at him as I said, "you're true too. You are true to your heart, and you take care of everyone. Never forget that. Martha was just as lucky as you were."

* * *

He didn't say anything in response, but he didn't have to. It needed to be said, and now he knew. As I made my way out his door, I almost ran into Ruby.

She looked more flustered than usual. "Vic...you have a call from Newett Energy and Exploration. They say it's urgent. That it's about your husband."


	11. (Walt) The Undeserved Call

_**Guys, I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this story up. TheGodmother2 sent me this 3 days ago, and I'm just now getting it posted. I'm super sorry! Leave her lots of love in the reviews for having to deal with my crazy ass. That is all.**_

* * *

I look to Ruby and she holds both hands up in the air palms up with the uncertainty of the unknown. I sit for just a moment longer and stand as Vic reaches her desk to take the phone. I can see her with the black butt of the phone pressed against her golden hair but I can't hear and I feel like an interloper just trying to listen to what she is saying so I turn around, sit back down, and begin poring over the papers on my desk.

Ruby stands in the tunnel of death, the space in the doorway where you are not committed to either room, that's what the tac guys call it anyway when they clear houses. I wish I could tell Ruby how she saved me this morning. Saved me from saying things I shouldn't and feeling things I find nearly incomprehensible. Somehow, I think she knows, she is an old but gentle soul and she has been by my side longer than I can remember.

* * *

As I study my paperwork, Ruby clears her throat and whispers my name, "Walter. Walter, you better come here."

I look up and Ruby is motioning for me to come to her with a maternal look of concern on her face. I stride over and she points in Vic's direction. Vic is standing at her desk with her hands covering her face. She isn't making a sound and looks like she is in half shock and half panic.

"Vic."

"Vic?" My head is going a million places. I expect to hear her say that Sean is gone. He's in Australia. He filed for divorce. He quit his job. He left for another woman but I didn't hear any of those words.

I walk over and stand beside her placing my arm around her waist and whisper, "Vic, what's wrong?"

She doesn't move but I can feel her body trembling and the silent scream starts. The one that I have seen more times than imaginable, when the horror of reality permeates your conscious thought and you realize you aren't dreaming. The dread, the pain you feel, is real. I turn to face her and cover her hands with mine. I try to move her hands from her face but she is stiff and the pooling water encased in her eyes starts to fall. My hands soak in her tears as they descend down.

This anguish has tried to be my best friend for the past 4 years and I have fought hard to abandon him. Divorce myself from the shadows of fear, pain and revenge but he's back. He's back to torment another love. Another chance for my heart to find peace and purpose. Oh no, Vic, I know without you telling me. Without you saying a word.

I pull her into my chest and put my arms around her like a warm protective cocoon. I look over Vic's shoulder and softly whisper Ruby's name.

Ruby, hasn't moved, hasn't dared to entice the evil that is penetrating our lives. "Ruby, call Doc Bloomfield, have him get over here post haste."

Without warning I scoop Vic up and lay her down on my couch. Her body is like rigor and she begins to moan with rage. The same rage I felt in Denver. "What have I done?" "What have I done?" Her screams of sorrow rage against my chest and become louder, her shrieks like a wounded animal.

"Victoria."

"Victoria." I'm holding onto her arms so tightly I am afraid I'm going to hurt her.

"What have I done?"

"Whatever it is we will make it through."

She froze and looked through me. The same look a mother has when you tell her that her daughter was killed by a drunk driver or a wife has when you tell her that her husband was killed in a robbery or the same look a Sheriff has when he learns his wife was murdered by a meth head.

It is helplessness, guilt, anger, fear and the loss of what you hold dear all rolled into one. It is infinite incomprehension.

Vic catches her breath and looks into my eyes, the small drops of chocolate are nearly black as she murmurs, "This is all my fault. I killed him. I did. What have I done?"

Ruby was standing behind me, for how long I don't know, she touched my back and startled me. I can't let go of Vic not now.

"Doc Bloomfield is on his way."

I nod my head and roll up onto one knee so that Vic can hear me strong and clear. "Vic, we will make it through. This is not your fault. We will make it through."

She pulls back and begins to strike my chest, "No, Walt. No! This is my fault but I'm going to fix it." I grab her like I would a man because she is so strong.

I unholster her Glock and Ruby takes it from my hand.

"Ruby, secure that weapon. Get Doc on the phone and tell him to step it the hell up and get here with that sedative."

"Yes, Walter."

I turn back to Vic holding on with both hands.

"Is Sean dead?"

"Yes" she screams.

"Is it Gorski?"

She nods her head as I breathe to contain the ensuing eruption of emotion that is buried inside of my soul. The feelings that I have for her transcend mortal love. Our spirits are kindred, that is what I wanted to say to her before Ruby walked in, but now, at this moment, she must understand that her revenge is my revenge.


	12. (Victoria) His Promise

_**(peeks around the corner) hi yall…. I'm sorry it has been so long. I would give you a huge explanation, but I know that no one really cares. Anyways, I will continue the story. This is Tayta1895 btw. Oh, and how bout that episode tonight? Total Longvic shipping.**_

* * *

He had sit me down in the chair behind his desk before going out to Doctor Bloomfield when he had arrived. I slightly remembered him telling Ruby to call him, but why hadn't really registered. Only one fact seemed to stay in my mind.

Sean is gone. The initial shock seemed to have gone. It's place was taken by anger. Unadulterated hatred, actually. My job had always been to protect people, yet I couldn't even protect my own husband.

I stood from Walt's desk, pacing now. I had to think of the things I knew. What did I know?

I knew that Sean was gone.

I knew that it had to have been Gorski, there wasn't anyone else that hated us.

* * *

I didn't have time to think any further than that though due to Walt's hand landing on my arm. It sent a wave of chills down my back. "Vic, here take these."

He held out two pills to me with a bottle of water. I looked up at him, trying to focus. I couldn't let my anger flash out at him too. "Walt, I'm not taking anything, I have a job to do."

I tried to push past him, but the hand he rested on my arm took a firm grip. "I know how bad you are hurting, Vic. I do. And I know what you want to do. It's not your job either. Take these and just relax for a bit."

I attempted to pull from his grip, but it just jostled him. "Walt, let me go! I don't want to fucking calm down! He has to pay!" My anger quickly dissipated to tears when Walt wrapped me in his arms. He soothed his hand up and down my back, trying to calm me as the torrents of my tears covered his shirt. "Walt, please...It's all my fucking fault. I got him killed."

After a few minutes my tears had subsided and he held me back, looking down at me. "I will help. I promise you we will find who did this. If it was Gorski, he won't get away with it. But Vic…" I looked up to him when he paused, to notice he was looking directly into my eyes. "Vic, I can't let you do something you will regret. And if you kill Gorski, it will ruin your career and your life."

I nodded my agreement, trying to fight back the next wave of tears trying to push forward. "Okay, maybe I should take those after all."

He smiled a knowing smile to me and held his hand out, still holding them. "Only if you are sure. Don't if you really don't want to."

I nodded, taking the pills quickly with some water. "Yea."

He nodded, a dark look covering his face. "You can stay in here and sleep. Don't want you out in the cell."

I nod, pulling back from him and sitting down on his couch. "Thanks Walt."

He scuffed his feet against the floor for a moment before looking back to me. "Vic, I will do whatever it takes to get whoever did this. I promise."

I felt my senses slowly numbing and getting fuzzy as he spoke. I curled my legs up under me on the couch, leaning on the armrest. " I know Walt. I know you will. Get him."

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was right, but I was almost sure I had heard him whisper 'I promise' again when he draped his coat over me as I faded out. I wasn't sure, and couldn't really know, because in the next moment, everything was black.

* * *

_**I haven't been putting a second authors note down here, however I felt I needed to. I want to apologize for the short chapter. It is 1:09 in the morning And I have a class I have to be up for in less than 4 hours. I will try to be more prompt and do longer chapters. Love all the readers. Special props to TheGodmother2 again. Y'all really don't understand the amount of crazy she has to put up with from me. Plus, she isn't rude or anything about my schedule, just adapts to it, which I am eternally grateful for. She is a phenomenal writing partner!**_


	13. (Walt) Eternal Love

_**Hey you guys! So, this chapter has been written by the wonderful TheGodmother2. She really is phenomenal and has been a real pleasure to write with. This story will be wrapped up hopefully after one more chapter. We have both come to the decision that trying to drag it out will just diminish the story's quality. So on that note, on to the chapter.**_

* * *

Ruby gets the energy company on the horn and I talk to the foreman to verify the information. I tell Branch and Ferg what's going on and the plan to drive Vic up to Sean's work where I will meet with the county coroner and his foreman. The boys understand and offer to help but there's nothing they can do. This is a responsibility I have to bear. I would for any of my deputies, but the soft spot for Vic is getting just a bit bigger.

The Ferg takes the Bullet over to the county yard and gets it serviced and filled with fuel as I finish up the travel plans. I gently wake Vic, who is still sleeping on my couch in my office; I need to take her home to get an overnight bag before we hit the road. Vic is unusually quiet on the ride to her house. The silence is welcomed. I don't have any words to ease the pain.

I wait in the living room while Vic changes out of her uniform and throws a quick bag together. I take the bag and we head out for the road.

The cab of the Bronco is still silent and I occasionally look over only to find Vic staring out of the passenger window. About halfway, Vic unbuckles and slides over, resting her head on my shoulder. I look down at her but both of us are silent. I know she needs her best friend right now and that is what I am, her best friend. I am the most important person in the world right now for her and I aim to fulfill my obligation to her. I just let her sit and after a bit she drifts off to sleep.

The road has a way of making a man think and has I lay down the miles I think of how complicated our relationship has become in such a short time. The affinity I have for her is like nothing I have ever experienced. She is so independent, sharp, and willful. She is almost too much to bear but not quite, as she knows when to temper her attitude. She is one heck of a cop that is for sure. I never really figure her and Sean out except that they are opposites and very often opposites attract but it usually is a strong man and a weak woman, not the other way around. I know they have struggled since moving to Durant but all marriages have peaks and valleys. All of them.

* * *

We hit a rough patch of road and Vic wakes from her slumber. She looks over at me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Thank you, Walt."

"Yup."

"What were you going to tell me before?"

"Nothin'."

* * *

She doesn't ask me a follow-up question and accepts my answer for which I am grateful. I can't and I won't tell her that I love her. Not right now. That will have to wait until this storm has passed and is long behind us. It will have to wait and that is okay because, after all, love is eternal.


	14. (Victoria) A Loving Shoulder to Cry On

_**This chapter is by Tayta1895. I'm actually writing this instead of studying for a test tomorrow haha. I would like to thank every reviewer, reader, favoriter, and follower. Without you, we would just be crazy people writing rubbish about fictional characters that we don't even own. But thanks to y'all, we are crazy people writing to other crazy people about fictional characters that we don't even own. I hope you all like it~! Oh and btw, it will be more than one more chapter.**_

* * *

I stayed resting up against Walt until we got in sight of the corporation. By that time, I could feel him tensing up next to me. The effects of the drugs were about worn off and I realized what kind of position I must be putting him in.

I moved back to my side of the Bullet just in time for him to get stopped. I had already hopped out as he went to say something. However, I didn't listen. I had to go find if Gorski had left something, anything, that would lead us in the right direction. Walt didn't take long to catch up, in fact, by the time that the foreman had walked opened the door for us, he was by my side. "Mrs. Keegan. Sheriff. If you could both follow me."

A twinge pulled in my chest but I didn't dare correct him. Walt had apparently seen it too, because as we walked through the door, he rested his hand against my back, leading me.

* * *

Another man who looked as if he had stepped off of a John Wayne movie set was standing by a guy, whom I recognized as Sean's boss. The John Wayne stunt double tipped his hat to me and quickly dismissed himself from the boss. He nodded to Walt, who after briefly looking at me, followed him. Sean's boss walked up to me, placing a reassuring, or maybe it was meant to be comforting, hand on my shoulder. "Mrs. Keegan, I'm so sorry that you had to come all the way out here for this. We were informed by the Sheriff not to move the body."

This time, however, there was no pain. The anger had risen up again, and he had just tossed the match onto it. I stepped back quickly from under his hand. "Actually, John, it is Mrs. Moretti. And you should know this, since Sean worked with, and around you, for the past, at least, 5 years. He considered you one of his favorite bosses, even referring to you as a friend a few times. And another thing, I'm a deputy, so I know how all this works. I don't care where he is. It took us a good three hours to get out here. That has been plenty of time to get his body at least on the way to coroner's office by now for an autopsy. So how about you quit the fake pleasantries, because I frankly don't have the time or patience to deal with it right now."

The fake smile had fallen from his face, being replaced by one that attempted to hide the anger. "Well, Mrs. Moretti, would you like to see the bloody machine first, or just go right to the body?"

I took a shaky step back from him, my legs seeming to wish to give way from under me. However, as I felt myself begin to fall, Walt stepped up right behind me, bracing his hands against my back, efficiently keeping me standing. "Excuse me, I think you could give me, Deputy Moretti, and Sheriff Wilkins here a moment to talk about what we plan to do. If we have anything we need to talk to you about, I'm sure Sheriff Wilkins wouldn't mind." John nodded, almost sneering at me as he walked off. Once he was gone, Walt's hand moved up to my shoulder, turning me just enough to look at me. "Vic, I'm sor…"

* * *

However, he didn't have time to finish because I had buried my head in his chest, trying to hide the tears as they started down my cheeks for the second time that morning.


	15. (Walt) A Friend In Need

The cumulous clouds match my mood as I hold Vic in my arms. Not exactly sure what to do other than hold her and comfort her. The Sheriff and his cronies at least had the decency to leave us in peace as we stood in the same room with Sean. Clearly, either the information given to Vic on the phone had been wrong, or Vic in a state of guilt and, or, panic, misunderstood. No doubt, Sean is dead but in an industrial accident and not murdered.

Vic keeps her head pressed against my chest and I can feel her chest move up and down to match her sobs.

"I'm sorry to be such a cry baby, Walt."

"No need to apologize. I am sorry for your loss, Vic."

"I can't believe he is gone and I don't know why I can't stop crying." Vic lets out another sob. "I mean our marriage was shit, you know, but that doesn't mean I didn't _love_ him."

I hold Vic close and won't let go until she wants me too. I know the pain she is going through and it's is nearly unimaginable. I also know the anger and the resentment that is to come but I will be here for her through it all.

"I know."

I see the Sheriff looking over at us and I'm sure he is formulating his own opinion of us and frankly I could care less what he thinks.

"Walt, would you mind helping me ask the right questions to the Sheriff and the Investigator?

"Not at all, Vic."

She still doesn't move her head from my shoulder but I can feel her chest slowly return to a normal breathing rhythm. I am glad that I am able to be here with her, to comfort her, and to be her friend.


End file.
